


nosce te ipsum

by Haileyst



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Blood and Torture, Exorcisms, First Time, Ghosts, Horror, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, POV First Person, Pagan Gods, Rituals, Slow Build
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim a Pavel spolu žili v symbióze asi šest let - dokud se Pavel nedostal do průseru - ze kterého ho naštěstí vytáhl i další lovci. Tak Pavel potkal Leonarda. A odtud to šlo už jen z kopce... dokud se to znovu nezlepšilo. (Osmnáct let společného soužití s celým karavanem lovců a vztah, který si za ty roky vypěstovali.)<br/>((Can someone help with translating it once its done into English? Please?))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog (Pavel)

_ _

_Pavel_

Všichni měli černé oči. Bylo mi šest let, když se to stalo. S rodiči jsem byl tehdy v Americe jen na dovolené. Pamatuji si, jak jsem byl nadšený, když jsme dojeli do Washingtonu. To už jsme byli ve Státech asi čtrnáct dní. Za další týden jsme se měli vrátit do New Yorku, kde nám o další tři dny později mělo letět spojení do Moskvy, odkud to byla jen hodina a půl cesty autem domů.

Ale pak k nám do hotelového pokoje přišli lidé, nebo tak alespoň vypadali. Máma se jim líbila, otec jim překážel a já si hrál na schovávanou ve skříni a díval se na to z klíčové dírky. Nenašli mě, za to zničili celý život. Asi po třech dnech nás (tedy, říkám nás…) našli, ale sociální systém v Americe je vážně debilní. Neposlali mě zpátky do Ruska, jak měli, ale skončil jsem v pěstounské péči, u rodiny Haleů, společně s dalšími osmi dětmi. Asi za tři roky mě přesunuli jinam, znovu se uvažovalo o mém přesunutí do Ruska, ale vždycky to selhalo.

Když mi bylo třináct, viděl jsem ty černé oči znovu. To už mě bitím ostatní kluci zbavili přízvuku, nebo alespoň takového, který by se dal vystopovat. Vnutil jsem se tomu stvoření do milosti, sledoval jsem ho, učil se, co dělá, co je jeho slabina. O dva dny později jsem to zabil.

Trvalo to asi tři hodiny. A ke konci dovnitř vrazili dva muži – jmenovali se Aidan Wallace a Carter Stump. Byli to lovci a tak jsem se dozvěděl, co byla zač ta stvoření. A naučili mě o dalších a dalších…

Když mi bylo šestnáct, Aidan zemřel a já tak musel cestovat sám. Naštěstí bylo auto i na mě, ale šestnáctiletý fracek vyvolá ve městě, zvlášť když je sám, otázky. Několikrát mě málem chytili, ale co mi bylo potom! Vždycky jsem vyklouzl a vždycky to nějak dopadlo.

Dokud něco nedopadlo mě.

Tak jsem potkal Jima. Bylo mi sedmnáct. Šel jsem po duchovi, co šel po blondýnkách. Jen blond vlasy, víc nepotřeboval. Byla to sranda, Jim kolem mě pobíhal a já pálil kosti. Jim byl naštvaný, byl by naštvaný i dnes, to snad ani nemusím říkat. A v té době byl ještě výbušnější. Měl podobnou story jako já, když byl mrně, vlkodlak sebral jeho otci srdce a zbytek je historie. A tak jsem s ním zůstal. Vydávali jsme se za bratry a celkem to i vycházelo. Jim mě donutil dodělat školu. Strávil jsem v jeho společnosti docela skvělý roky. Ale stále mě honily. A všude na mě zíraly a nepřestávaly…

A takhle asi jsem potkal Leonarda s Nyotou. Prostě jsem se dostal do průseru, když mě Jim „pro jednou a běda ti, Pavlíku!“ pustil a ti mě z něj pak vysekali. To mi bylo dvacet čtyři.


	2. Rok Nula - část první (Pavel, Leonard)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> První kapitoly budou vážně krátké a spíše budou uvádět do děje, který přijde až se startem roku prvního. Zatím je to nezáživný filler, seznamování s karavanou a tak dále...

Leonard

                To dítě si o to koledovalo.  Nic jiného o něm říct nemůžu. Vždyť věděl, že ti knihovníci ho uctívají jako boha, proč ještě kolem pobíhal a předváděl se jako dokonalá oběť. Není to logické a … tady se zastavím. Panebože, je vážně tak blbej? Odpověď zní – ne, dělal to naschvál. Kolik mu asi je? Dvaadvacet? Jednadvacet? Nevypadá na víc než na to. Výškově patří mezi průměry, nevypadá, že by měl moc velkou sílu, na obličeji ani jizvy od akné… Pochybuju, že loví dlouho.

                A sám prostě lovec moc dlouho nežije. Každý má alespoň nějaký… kontakt, pomoc. Tenhle chlapeček tu pobíhal sám. Sám v Texasu, vypadá jako nezletilý a nabízí se kultu upíra. To pomůže.

                Jen pro budoucí generace: já do Texasu nechtěl. Ale zrovna na výběr jsem taky neměl. Zmizení v tomhle městě byla alarmující, mrtvoly pohozené a rozervané v pětapadesáti kilometrovém radiu od města se objevovaly prakticky každý druhý týden… nebylo těžké přijít na to, že je to něco, co sem nepatří.

                Uhura mě sem musela prakticky dokopat, každou chvíli jsem měl nutkání otočit svůj náklaďáček a jet zpátky do Pasadeny, dokonce mi vyhrožovala, že mě zahákne a prostě se pojede, i bez mého přispění a ušetřím k tomu i benzin. Vážně jsem to zvažoval, ale něco v jejím výrazu mi říkalo, ať radši sklapnu a prostě jedu. Už jsem její návaly vzteku zažil, když si je vybíjela na démonech a vážně jsem nepotřeboval být ten, který to odnese.

                Uhuru jsem potkal, když jsem vyšel z porodnice s bývalou manželkou a týdenní dcerou. Vydávala se tehdy za agentku FBI, ale to jsem netušil. Byla to jen ženská, která se rozplývala nad Jo. Jo o dva měsíce později zavraždili. A já skončil tady.

                Motel nebyl ničím zvláštní. Byl to ten nejlacinější, nejzapadlejší zapadákov, co jsem mohl najít a čekal na Uhuru, která někde v blízkém okolí hledala místo, kde nechá svůj karavan. Po hodině a půl projíždění novin, policejních záznamů, ptaní se dole v bistru a tak dále, jsme se shodli na tom, že to bude nějaká skupina neobyčejně chytrých upírů.

                Strávili jsme tady další týden a nic. A to byl přesně ten moment, kdy přijelo to motovidlo. Zaregistroval se na stejném motelu jako já, chodil kolem a trousil komentáře o tom, jak nikomu nebude chybět, protože mu zrovna umřel brácha a už na tom širém světě nikoho nemá… Pitomost, že nad ní nic není, jestli by se mě někdo zeptal.

                Na druhou stranu mu musím někdy poděkovat (pokud ho z tohohle vysekám a bude naživu), bez něho bychom s Uhurou snad nikdy nepřišli na to, že toho upíra uctívají. Ale bylo to zatraceně dlouhý sledování. Uhura si ze mě dělala její „Pobavení týdne“ a pošťuchovala mě, že bylo načase. Na co, to vážně nechci vědět.

                Takže tak nějak jsme přišli k přihlížení tomu, jak toho kluka ti knihovníci omráčili a odnesli někam do sklepů. Poznal jsem toho, co tomu evidentně velel. Jmenuje se Harrison Mills, prováděl mě tudy, když jsem sháněl staré noviny.

                Neměl jsem říkat, že jsme s Uhurou spolu. Přišli bychom na to dřív. Jakmile se zaklaply dveře, vystoupili jsme ze svého úkrytu a okamžitě začali pracovat na zámku.

                „Pitomej kluk!“ nadával jsem. Snad se k němu dostaneme včas. Uhura se ušklíbla. „Věděl, co dělal. Celkem slušný. Kdyby měl parťáka, tak by mu to vyšlo.“ Hodil jsem po ní jedovatým pohledem.

                Zámek okamžitě povolil a já si rozrazil cestu.

 

Pavel

                Dnešek prostě nepatřil k mým nejlepším. Oprava, vlastně celý tenhle nápad jsem trochu nedomyslil. Trošku pozdě jsem si uvědomil, že když mě ti chlapi omráčili chloroformem, chyběl mi Jim, který by je zpacifikoval a dorazil to monstrum, kterému jsem měl posloužit jako zákusek.

                Takže ano, nedá se říct, že bych právě byl v té nejlepší náladě. Hlava se mi nakláněla doprava, zrak jsem měl zamlžený, nohy se mi pletly, a kdyby mě Mills a Wyatt netáhli, asi bych se složil k zemi jako pytel brambor.

                Zatím mé vyhlídky rozhodně nevypadaly nejlépe. Pokoušel jsem zaostřit na věci kolem. Byli jsme někde ve sklepech, schody byly prakticky nekonečné. Dole byly troje dveře, vešli do těch vpravo a mně v nich přivřeli kotník. Zasyčel jsem bolestí, to se jim nelíbilo. Byl to nějaký archiv, uprostřed však byl stůl s různými věcmi, které spolu od pohledu vlastně nesouvisely. Nůžky, injekce, náplasti,… Samozřejmě jsem ihned pochopil smysl. Mills se tvářil malinko zkroušeně, za to odhodlaně a přešel ke mně s lepicí páskou a nůžkami. Zatímco odlepil kus pásky, mluvil ke mně: „Je mi to moc líto, věř mi. Ale je to pro vyšší dobro.“ Zalepil mi tím ústa, určitě aby mě nemuseli poslouchat křičet. A já bych křičel, to jsem si jistý. Upíři mi vždycky budou nahánět hrůzu. Wyatt a ten třetí mi mezitím za zády zavazovali ruce. „To je kvůli němu. Má rád, když je oběť bezbranná.“ Řekl Mills, když zaregistroval ten pohled plný odporu, který jsem na něj vrhal.

                Za svázané ruce mě poté zvedli a dotlačili zpět do chodby. Sotva jsem držel pozornost, ale začínal jsem trochu cítit zbytek těla - zdálo se, že ta chemikálie měla mít jen krátké trvání, aby z těla rychle vyprchala a upír si tak krev mohl užít více. Hlavně že jsem teď expert.

                Hlava se mi nebezpečně zamotala, zdálo se mi, že slyším výkřik…  Asi jsem to byl já. Pak nějakou dobu nic. Před očima jsem měl černo, hlava mi třeštila jako po jednadvacátých narozeninách a cítil jsem se, jako kdyby mi vytahovali orgány z těla. A pak jsem si uvědomil, že slyším právě jednoho a toho samého upíra, jak mi saje krev.

                Křičel jsem.

Leonard

Jakmile jsem zaslechl první výkřik, věděl jsem, že je zle. Mills zbělal. „Je mi to moc líto, ale je to nutnost pro naši komunitu.“ Strčil jsem do něj. „Komunitu, to určitě. Bojíte se o svůj vlastní zadek a teď mě nechte projít!“

 Mills si málem zlomil obě nohy, jak se snažil mi uhnout z cesty. Uhura se zamračila a probojovala si cestu sama. „Tak jdeš, nebo ne?!“

Vevnitř bylo peklo. Kluk plakal a to monstrum mu sálo ze zápěstí, evidentně si užíval jeho bolest.

Uhura neváhala, napřáhla se katanou a usekla upírovi ruku. Svého času to musel být lamač srdcí, modré oči, černé vlasy a vůbec. Zavrčel a vrhl se na nás. Uhura stihla uhnout, chytila toho idiota pod pažemi a odtáhla ho od centra dění – tedy mě. Mě totiž upír srazil doprava, upadl jsem na záda a on mi skočil po hrdle s úmyslem mi zlomit vaz. Naštěstí jsem byl připravený. Kolenem jsem vykopl a rozdrtil mu hrudní kost. Zavrčel a na vteřinu povolil svůj stisk, ale jinak tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Naštěstí mi to úplně stačilo a vytáhl z kapsy jehlu s krví mrtvého muže. Vypadal jako sympaťák a tak jsem doufal, že mi i po smrti pomůže.

Upír mě znovu a pevněji chytil a bylo jasné, že se chystá kousnout. Do nosu mi vpadla vůně krve. Zvedl se mi žaludek, ale už jsem neváhal a vrazil jsem mu jehlu ze strany do krku. Jed okamžitě zapůsobil, svalil se vedle mě, zatímco Uhura v koutě poskytovala tomu klukovi první pomoc. Dost mizerně, nejspíš ze mě mluví doktor, ale vem to čert. „Chceš ho dorazit?“ zeptal jsem se Uhury, ta vrhla pohled na kluka v bezvědomí a krátce přikývla. Sebrala svou katanu a vyměnili jsme si místa.

Vrhl jsem na něj krátký pohled a rychle se pustil do práce. Bylo snadné znovu zapadnout do rutiny a zachraňovat životy pomocí medicíny, ne zabíjením příšer z pod postele. Kluk měl roztrhané pravé zápěstí, ale nebylo to nic, co bych nespravil.

Šplíchavý zvuk mi naznačil, že má osobní psychopatka dokončila svou práci. Další dobře odvedená práce.

 

Pavel

O týden později

Vztekle jsem zajel na lesní cestu, zaparkoval pod několika jedlemi a počítal do deseti. Osm…Devět… Mí roztomilí stalkeři nezklamali, přesně na číslo DESET se objevili v zatáčce, ten jejich otravný karavan taky.

Vystoupil jsem z auta ve stejnou chvíli jako oni: „Opravdu, to vám to není trapný?“ Uhura pokrčila rameny, Leonard protočil očima. „Ber to takhle, Pavle, na nějakou dobu se nás nezbavíš.“

_Jim bude tak strašně nadšený, až se to dozví._ (A tohle prosím, tak tohle byla ironie.)


End file.
